


The Evil Alien Overlord Verse: When We First Met

by fedaykin_here



Series: Overlord Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Overlord - Freeform, The Invaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin_here/pseuds/fedaykin_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They came in ships and conquered the earth making humans into slaves. This is a story of how a human rebel leader was captured and enslaved but refused to be broken. But everyone breaks; it’s just a matter of time. Will he be able to escape his master or become seduce to the dark passions the Evil Overlord awakens in him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Alien Overlord Verse: When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated Author’s Note: All storylines and plot points belong to me. Please do not repost the story or parts of the story, use any plot points of the story without expressed permission from the author. Current and future stories will be removed from this site if plagiarism occurs from any of my stories.**

I always knew my Dad was a hero. But when I asked my Aunt Mac, “When did it all change?” She got real silent. She wouldn’t look at my eyes until I tugged on her pant leg. She then kneeled down and looked at me square in the face. Then she told me. How everything changed when my Dad met Him. And my Dad was never the same afterwards. Nothing was. Its funny, how one meeting would change life as we know it. 

And how did they first meet? Well that’s a very interesting tale. It all first started with a bang……

+++++++

“Fucking shit. You really should think about knifing your face man.” Christian Kane told his friend as they prepare for another scavenger hunt in the Bad Lands. 

“And why would I put myself in needless pain? I already spend all day with you and that’s pain enough in my book.” Jensen retorted with grin. 

“You know those freaks go after beautiful people. They kill the ordinary folk and enslave those that are gorgeous.”

“Again, why should I be nervous here? They go after women.”

“Well Ackles, you are pretty enough to be a woman. So you better just do both of us a favor and scar that pretty face before you get us into trouble.”

“You asshole! If anyone is the pretty one, it’s you with your long luscious locks! You are in more danger of being enslaved.”

“Ha! Now you are smoking crack. I have a very manly face. You, on the other hand, have those pouting lips and long curly eye lashes. If anyone is in danger of becoming a sex slave, it would be you!” 

“I just realized something.”

“What? That you are really girly looking?” 

“No you dumb ass. We have been arguing on who looks like a pretty girl for the past few minutes! Damn, that just makes me a dumb ass too!” Jensen exclaimed. They both looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe how much things have changed in a space of few months. Fucking aliens. Life was shitty enough. They just had to come and make everything even shittier.” 

Jensen silently agreed. The jolly mood between the friends quickly sobered as both became lost in their own thoughts. Jensen could remember the first time he heard the radio announcement about the alien ships hovering over all the major cities. Within hours, the ships began shooting down television satellites and bombing cities, specifically targeting government bases. Jensen and his family were spared because they were camping at the time. If they had been in Dallas, they would have been killed. He sometimes questioned if those that died during the first day of the invasion were luckiest.

The aliens came and declared themselves the Overlords of humanity. They had looked humanoid except for their massive size. When Jensen first saw an Overlord on the television screen, he thought they looked like an oversize Abercrombie and Fitch model. Any similarities between the aliens and their human victims ended there. The Overlords lacked any discernible form of emotion. They were ruthless in their pursuit of crushing humanity, destroying all attempts at revolt. Within weeks, world governments were bowing down to the yoke of the Overlords. Even then, not much was known of the alien species except that they were lead by the powerful and merciless leader they referred to as Jared. 

The alien species had far superior technology and advanced weaponry. Along with their alien technology, each Overlord had some minor telekinesis abilities, but their leader Jared was rumored to have strong telekinesis ability, as well as other forms of mind control. His powers were reportedly vast, crippling and destroying anyone foolish enough to challenge him. 

After humanity surrendered to the Overlords, the aliens began to harvest people. Humans became slaves to provide a manual labor force for the Overlords. Families were separated and reassigned in far distant areas. Children were kept at different facilities from adults. Any resistance was met with harsh punishment. It was believed that the separation of family provided insurance for any resistance to be minimal with the threat to family members in unknown locations.

There were stories that beautiful young women were chosen from the human camps, taken away to be used as sexual consorts to their Overlords. Fear quickly spread, prompting many women to scar their faces. Jensen didn’t know how accurate these rumors were but he wasn’t taking any chances with his sister, Mac. Jensen refused to let Mac out of his sight. He also made sure she knew how to handle a gun. Resistance was futile against the Overlords. But Jensen would be damned if he would roll over and spread it for some alien freaks. He was going to fight until his last breath left his body. 

After watching the collapse of his civilization, cities destroyed and governments betraying their own people, Jensen was determined to keep his family intact. His motto was taking one day at a time. As chaos and terror swept through the country, Jensen kept his family moving, having them hide out near the edge of cities, setting up a campsite in the wildness. Before the invasion, he spent most of his free time in outdoor adventures. Who knew that the knowledge he had acquired as a hobby would one day become the sole foundation of their family survival? 

In a time of War, it is easy to forget one’s humanity. Jensen was determined not to make this mistake. He wanted to distinguish himself from the hated aliens. They were heartless monsters that rained misery and death on humanity. As a result of his philosophy, the group of people he cared for began to grow. Soon enough, without realizing it, Jensen became the leader and protector of a group of rebels. He didn’t see himself as part of the resistance, merely a human trying to keep his people free and alive, away from the Overlord control. 

Cities were dangerous grounds. Overlords patrolled the streets, looking for escaped humans. The humans that still lived in the cities were more feral; driven mad with hunger, starvation, and fear. But the city was also a haven for food, medical supplies, and necessary items that Jensen’s group needed to survive. Before each scavenger run, he meticulously planned every intricate move, hoping to minimize the risks of capture. Not wanting anyone to suffer for his mistakes, he always led the team in each run. 

Even with minute-to-minute details, something always went wrong but luck was on his side the day he met Christian Kane. He had found himself trapped in a rundown supermarket. He had been looking for food when he heard sounds of a patrol guards heading his way. Running low on ammo, he had leaped into an old fridge, pressing his body low against the bottom of the shelf. His body had tensed when he heard the sound of the metal door of the supermarket opening. His hand had reached for the hidden knife that he had strapped against his left arm. Clutching the steel blade against his chest with his heart pounding frantically, he had held his breath as shuffling movements got ever closer to him. 

A shadow had suddenly loomed over him. Before Jensen could thrust the blade into its chest, a Texan twanged voice said, “I know they used to sell meat at this store but I didn’t realize it was human.” 

Jensen had frozen and blinked owlishly at the dark figure. This was how he met his best friend, and after that memorable night, the pair were inseparable. Chris claimed that he didn’t trust Jensen to go by himself on these hunts, in case he ended up as someone’s dinner. Chris hadn’t realized how prophetic his words would turn out to be. 

“Shit, Ackles. Do we really need to do this run now? I’m getting a bad feeling about this one,” Chris said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“As much as I would like to skip this run, we still need those medical supplies. Alona is six months pregnant and you heard what Doc Morgan said. She needs those pills now, there’s no more time for planning.”

“We are going in cold without enough intel, Jen. Plus we don’t have a back up team. Cohen and Pellegrino are both sitting out on this one because they are still injured from the last run we did.”

“That’s more reason why we need to do this run. Too many people are injured and we’re running out of meds. We need to replenish our supply before we hit critical levels.” 

“Or maybe we should stop letting sick people join our group. Come on, Jensen! I know you are a bleeding heart but this is getting ridiculous. We are doing a supplies runs twice a day when it used to be a few times a week. We are running out of food and medical supplies quicker with each passing day. We have to stop letting people join. Or start making them earn their keep.”

“I’m not going to start turning away the sick and old, Kane. I told you before, if you want to leave then go. I’m not stopping you. But I’m not going to start turning away people because it’s an inconvenience,” Jensen sneered, his bright green eyes flashed with anger. 

“That is not what I’m saying and you know it! These runs are dangerous. We need more people doing this and not the same damn eight people. We are burning out our fighters. I still do not agree with you leading the runs either. What the hell is going to happen to the group if something happens to you? You need to start staying behind. If you are not going to turn people away, then you better start thinking about what will happen to the group if something happens to you.”

“I think you are exaggerating how important I am. I’m not someone special. If something does happen to me, someone else will pick up the mantle and lead.”

“Really? Do you think some idiot would risk his life and limb for these people?”

“Yes. You are.”

“Asshole, I’m here because you are here.”

“Damn, Chris. I know that I’m irresistible but how many times do I have to tell you that I don’t swing that way? Geez man. Try to keep it in your pants,” Jensen said, needling his friend. 

“You assbutt! As if you would be so lucky to get a piece of my beautiful cock! If anyone is gay for someone it would be you.”

“So does that mean we are dating then?” Jensen teased, a smirk forming on his lips as he watched his friend turn red with indignation. 

“Dating?! You fucker!”

“Well I am a Top.”

“Top my ass! You are such a needy bottom!”

“So you have thought about me in sexual terms? Interesting.”

“That’s is not what I mean, you asshole!” 

Jensen couldn’t contain his amused chuckles anymore. He started to laugh at the sputtering words coming out of Chris’s mouth. The long haired man glared at his friend, watching how the humor and laughter made Jensen more beautiful and carefree. He tried to hold on to his annoyance but the sweet sound of Jensen’s mirth washed away any remaining irritation he had. He soon found himself joining in. 

“In all seriousness, if something happens to you, who the hell is going to take care of your family? Your sister, Mac?”

Jensen stared at his friend. He knew that Chris was trying to tell him. It would be safer for the group if he stayed behind in some of the runs. However, he didn’t think he could handle the guilt if something happened to the men he sent out. He’d rather gamble with his life than with someone elses.

Jensen said, “If I were to die this night, then they will still have you. I trust you to keep them safe.”

Chris blue eyes darkened with emotions. He glanced away. It was the first time in his life that he’d had someone believe him in. He felt unworthy of the faith that Jensen had in him. He knew what kind of man he was before the world crumbled but after meeting Jensen, he was striving to be better. Or at least be somebody worthy of staying by Jensen’s side. 

“You are such a fucking idiot. I can’t be your goddamn substitute,” Chris grumbled. He avoided looking at his friend.

“Well of course! I’m just too awesome,” Jensen replied, laughing again when he saw how quickly that earned him another patented Kane glare.

“Seriously man, you are the one I trust the most. If anything happened to me, I know they will be safe in your care. But don’t go all hissy bitch on me. Nothing is going to happen. We are going to stick with the plan. We hit the hospital, get the supplies and get out in less than ten minutes tops. Now stop being a pussy and let’s load up and get on with it.”

Chris saw the determined glint in Jensen’s vibrant green eyes and nodded his head. He wanted to argue but knew from experience that he would be wasting his time. He prayed that whatever trouble they ran into, they would somehow find a way out of it. He tried to ignore the sense of foreboding in his gut. He would end up regretting this decision for the rest of his life. 

+++++++

“Leave me, Jensen! For fuck sakes, get the hell out of here!” Chris wheezed. Blood was spilling from the open lacerations on his chest. 

They had raced through the hospital as they planned, locating the medical supplies quickly but a bomb had hit the structure just before they left. A wall had collapsed on Chris, trapping him under the bloody rumble. They could hear the patrol guards moving closer to them. 

“I’m not fucking leaving you, so save your goddamn breath!” Jensen growled, digging frantically through the rubble trying to free his friend. His fingertips were torn and bloody from dragging the cement blocks. Despite the stinging pain, he continued digging, even with the sounds of the Overlords coming closer to them.

“I’m dead, Jensen. You have to leave. Please. I’m begging you,” Chris pleaded with him as more blood gushed from his wounds. He stared into Jensen’s face in the fading sunlight. Scattered light shone through the surrounding buildings, illuminating Jensen. Unlike Chris, Jensen had only suffered minor injuries such as a small cut on his lips. The cut drew attention to his full and plush lips, almost enticing a man. White powdery dust had settled onto Jensen’s dark golden hair, accentuating his vibrant emerald eyes. Chris’s eyes widened in horror as he realized how utterly beautiful his friend looked. 

“Jensen, listen to me. You have to fucking leave! They are going to capture you and make you into a goddamn sex slave. Do you understand?! You need to run and hide before they fucking come, Jensen!” 

But Jensen ignored his friend’s cries, still refusing to leave him behind. With each cement stone removed from the debris crushing Chris’s body, he was beginning to see how extensive the injuries were. 

“Jensen!” Chris hissed, when he saw the four Overlords approaching them. Without any hesitation, Jensen spun around and began shooting the aliens with his Winchester shotgun. He unleashed a hail of bullets on them like a man possessed, and the first two Overlords collapsed. Suddenly, the shotgun in his hands was ripped away by an unseen force. 

Without pausing, Jensen grabbed the glock strapped to his ankle and began shooting at the two remaining Overlords. He watched in shocked horror as the trajectory of the bullets bent sideways, completely missing the Overlord standing in front of him. 

“Shit!” Jensen exclaimed. He could see the Overlord properly now, could discern the golden mask that the alien was wearing and guess that he was using his mental powers on the bullets. Jensen dropped the gun and whipped out the two daggers he kept fastened behind his back. He gripped a blade in each hand before he ran forward to confront the golden-masked Overlord. A second Overlord, with a blue mask, stepped between them. He drew out a wicked looking blade. Jensen smiled and thrust his own steel blade forward, clashing into the razor sharp alien-blade. 

Although the Overlord towered over him, Jensen kept fighting him, twisting and slicing the blades. Using his legs for kicks he kept alert for any potential weaknesses. He was careful to avoid any direct hits from the alien. He knew that one mighty punch from the evil bastard was certain death for him. Then, he saw the opening that he was waiting for. He raised his hand upward for the killing blow but an invisible force suddenly gripped and twisted his wrist. He cried out in pain and his body was shoved backward with the same unseen force. He found himself suspended in the air, his hands gripped together behind his back. 

“Unlike the others that you killed, I like Thomas. Who is your master?” The golden masked Overlord asked. 

Feeling his feet several inches from the ground, Jensen was at eye level with the golden-masked Overlord who stood before him. He stared into the blue-green eyes of the alien and refused to speak. The force increased on his hands tightening the hold around his wrists, pressing against the bone. Jensen bit his lip, refusing to cry out, but that inadvertently drew attention to his plush red lips. The Overlord’s eyes fastened on them as he watched Jensen’s silent struggles. Jensen wasn’t expecting what happened next. The alien removed his mask revealing the predatory face which loomed over him.

In that moment Jensen paled. He recognized the handsome face of Jared, the leader of the Overlords. Fear filled his veins, his breathing increased in panic and he frantically tugged against the invisible bonds that held him suspended in the air. 

“Tell me who you belong to, slave.” Jared ordered, his eyes darkening with interest in the prey he had in his grasp.

Jensen felt a curl of confused excitement from Jared’s deep voice. He cried out in pain when he felt the bones of his fingers breaking. 

“I don’t belong to anyone, you fucking bastard!” Jensen growled, kicking his legs forward trying to hit the Overlord. He realized too late, how foolish his actions were, when he felt the bones of his left kneecap shatter. He screamed in agony. The invisible force holding him in the air suddenly released him, cruelly dropping him to his feet. By sheer strength of will, Jensen remained standing, hobbling on his uninjured right leg. 

“Kneel before your master, slave. And perhaps you will be forgiven.” 

Jensen barely stood on his good leg. He stared at the handsome Overlord. He knew that the smart thing to do was to kneel, give in and look for an escape later on, so what he actually did made no sense. He opened his mouth and said, “I’m Jensen Ackles and I belong only to myself. You can go fuck yourself.” He couldn’t believe the words that slipped out of his mouth. He braced himself for the upcoming pain and wondered for the first time if he was going to die today. He watched the impassive expression on Jared’s handsome face. The Overlord showed no emotion at Jensen’s outburst except for lifting his right eyebrow. 

The sound of cracking bones filled the cold space of the ruin. Jensen screamed in agony as he fell to his knees, and his forehead pressed down against the cement floor. With one lift of his eyebrow, Jared broken several vertebras on Jensen’s spine. . 

“Kiss my feet, slave. Show me your worth.” 

Tears spilled from Jensen’s eyes. His vision had become blurry, as every nerve in his body vibrated with pain. He was nauseous and sick with fear. He lifted his head and stared up at the towering Overlord before him. 

“Suck me,” Jensen whispered, before he mustered the last strength in his body and launched himself at the Overlord. He clamped his teeth down at the fleshy part of Jared’s thigh, determined to make the alien bastard bleed before he died. Hands grabbed at his hair yanking his head away from Jared’s thigh. A fist connected with his mouth, shattering his teeth. 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” 

Jensen heard Jared rebuke the blue-masked Overlord who had punched him. He lay dazed on the floor, spitting blood and teeth from his mouth and felt himself drifting from consciousness. His human mind could no longer process the massive pain his broken body was experiencing and it felt better that way. Jensen found himself staring into deep blue-green eyes, wondering if this was it, the last he would ever see, as Jared looked down upon him, kneeling by his body. The Overlord reached out and caressed Jensen’s face, gently running his fingers over Jensen’s bloodied lips.  
He said, “You are the first to have ever drawn blood from me and for that there can never be a quick death for you.” 

+++++++

“Ahhhhh!” Jensen screamed, jerking himself awake. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he sat up on the bed, breathing heavily. His fingers quickly pressed against his mouth, checking his teeth. He could feel them all, intact in his mouth, by running his tongue over each tooth. He wiggled his fingers, and twisted his back, not feeling any pain.

“Thank god. It’s just a fucking nightmare,” Jensen muttered to himself, closing his eyes. His eyes snapped opened when he heard an unfamiliar voice call out, “Sorry sweetheart. I wish I could tell you that you are dreaming but I would be lying. My name is Michael, welcome to my humble home, or prison. Really, it’s all the same. So tell me sivuvaimo, who is your master?”

“What?” Jensen asked. His eyes darted around the cell that he was trapped in. He looked for Chris. He didn’t see his friend, and tried to convince himself that Chris had somehow made it out alive and was safe back at camp. 

Michael sat close in the gloom of the prison. Jensen got up from the cot and moved towards the shadowy figure. He gaped at the sight that greeted his eyes. A pale young man kneeled on the floor. His arms hung above his head in chains. Both of his ankles were chained to the wall. His nipples, testicles, and cock were pierced with needle like hooks that were all attached to a single chain that stretched to the wall behind the man. If he moved one inch to try to relieve the pressure from his knees, the hooks would rip into his sensitive flesh. 

“Sorry, should have warned you. This is my punishment for saying ‘no’ to my master. I don’t know about you, but I rather be here than be there with that bastard.” 

Jensen continued to stare in horror at the naked man. 

He finally uttered, “Jesus Christ! Do you want me to unhook you man?” He moved forward but stopped at the sharp cry from Michael.

“Stay where you are or you will get us both in trouble! I’m fine. For fuck’s sake. I don’t need to know what the asshole will dream up next if he sees me free from these chains. Better I suffer now in discomfort instead of later when the real pain starts.”

“Real pain?! Where the fuck am I?” Jensen asked, as he moved toward the locked door of the cell. The room was more of an old style dungeon. The walls were wet and the stones full of mildew. It didn’t have any modern bathroom, only a bucket in a corner. The only door was of sturdy oak. The room had just one small cot that Jensen had been laying on. 

“Well, judging from how you reacted when you woke up, you were probably not expecting to wake up in the first place, correct?” Michael asked astutely. 

Jensen nodded. He yanked hard against the door to see how secure the lock was. It did not move.

“Can you tell me what injuries you sustained?”

“Fuck! We are really trapped here! Damnit! I don’t know. It felt like my spine was severed, some of my fingers were crushed, had a couple of broken teeth, and my left kneecap got busted. I don’t know why I’m not completely wrecked. I should be dead and there’s not even a freaking bruise on my skin!” 

Jensen glanced at Michael and became nervous with the assessing look the man was giving him. 

“That’s interesting. Your master probably put you in a paranemista. It’s a machine that can heal broken bones and skin as if it’s brand new. I never heard of it being used it on a sivuvaimo before.”

“What the hell is a sivuvaimo? Is that a fancy word for slave?” Jensen asked.

“No, as if you can be so lucky to be slave. If you don’t know the term it must mean you are relatively new to their grand system. Who is your master?”

“I don’t have a master. I’m Jensen fucking Ackles! I’m not a fucking dog or a pet.”

Michael’s eyes filled with pity. He said, “Listen to me, kid. You need to stop thinking about freedom. You have to forget the life you once had and begin to accept the life you have now. You have been captured, tagged, and declared owned by an Overlord. Your best bet was to end up as a slave. But since you are too pretty, you have been identified as a sivuvaimo, and if my guess is correct, your master must be very powerful for you to be able to use the paranemista. To my knowledge only influential Overlords get the privilege of that machine. It is restricted even for low level Overlords.” 

“They have levels?”

“Yeah, the alien bastards have more of a monarchy system of government. Except their leader is led by pure strength and power rather than royal bloodline. Of course the more powerful the Overlord, the more twisted he is. Sorry kid. Looks like you got the short end of the stick there.” 

“How do you know all of this?” Jensen asked, trying to look past the chains that were digging into the man’s body. 

Michael’s blue eyes darkened with the memory of pain. He replied, “I was one of the first groups of humans that were enslaved when the Overlords came. In my past life, I was a newspaper reporter. So I learned how to keep my mouth shut and gather as much information as I could get to survive. Originally, I thought we had a chance of fighting them, but the more I learned about the Overlords, the more I know how doomed we are.” 

“Ahh Mike,” Jensen said, reaching out his hand to touch the blue eyed man’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me! Rule number one, the only person that is allowed to put their hands on you is your master, unless he has given permission. Your flesh remains untouched, even by your own hands,” Michael barked out to Jensen.

“What? You got to be kidding me!”

“No, I’m not. There’s a reason why I’m still alive and sane, and it’s because I play by their rules. If you don’t, then they will break you. But then again, you are a sivuvaimo. You will be broken in the end.”

“That is the third time you mention this sivuvaimo business. What is it?”

“A fate worse than death. A sivuvaimo is a sexual concubine to their master. Their master owns their body, mind and in some cases, soul. The difference between a slave and a sivuvaimo is that a slave is retains their mind or a semblance of it. A sivuvaimo, on the other hand, is a mindless creature that caters to the will and desires of their master. In order to become this, your mind gets broken by your master. In the end, you will be nothing but His.” 

Jensen gawked at Michael in horror and fear. His body began shaking, his heart pounding with terror at the idea of losing his self. He began searching the cell again, desperately looking for an escape. 

“I’m sorry, Jensen. But you need to calm down and accept your fate. In the end, you won’t remember anything so it’s not all bad,” Michael said, trying to give some comfort to the agitated man.

“Do you know who your master is?” Michael asked, watching Jensen yanking hard against the cell door.

The door didn’t move. Jensen said, “Jared.”

“What?” Michael asked, in a rising voice.

“I said, the Overlord who thinks that I belong to him is Jared.” 

“Holy shit balls! You didn’t tell me that! You need to kill yourself. Do it now, before they come and take you away,” Michael ordered, his blue eyes filled with the alarm and trepidation of being near someone that was considered Jared’s property. He knew he was signing his own death warrant by telling Jensen to commit suicide, but he also knew what lay ahead for Jensen. Death was preferable to being in Jared’s hold. 

“What?! A minute ago you told me to accept my fate. Now you want me to kill myself? What the hell, man?”

“That was before I heard that you were going to be Jared’s fuck toy. And I’m using the term fuck toy very loosely because it will be worse. He’s their leader. Do you know what that means?”

“He’s very dangerous?” Jensen asked. His shoulders were tense and a small shiver ran through his body with the mention of Jared’s name.

“It means he’s the most powerful bastard of them all. Remember what I said about being powerful? He’s equally evil. You can’t run from him. So the only escape you have is death.”

“I did not fight for months to survive just so I can give up now. I have people depending on me. He will not break me. I won’t let him.”

Michael snorted and shook his head. He replied, “You think you can hold out against Him? Are you nuts or just plain delusional? Everyone breaks. Its just a matter of time.”

“Then let’s hope I will be able to escape before that happens. Besides, we’ve got no solid evidence that Jared wants me to be a sivuvaimo. Aside from the obvious fact that I am a man, I am far from the beautiful model type. Hell, I may end up as a slave.” 

Michael tried not to roll his eyes at Jensen’s naiveté. The young man clearly did not realize how utterly attractive he was. Michael said, “Did he touch your face or kiss you when he was breaking your bones?”

“No. Well, now that I think about it, he may have touched my lips before he crushed my spine. Still doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yes, it actually does. He was staking a claim on you.”

“So the bone breaking was a claim?!”

“No, it was probably punishment. You were mouthing off weren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say mouthing off. Just telling him the facts.”

“Right, so you were definitely mouthing off. The claiming part was the caressing your face. He will probably officially claim you when he puts a collar on you. That will not be pleasant. 

Something interesting to consider is that Jared has never had a male sivuvaimo before or even a human one. In fact, he has very low regard for humanity. He thinks we are nothing but cattle for their amusement and labor for the fields. You must have intrigued him greatly to put all his misgivings aside. Either way, it’s not looking so good for you.” 

“I’m not going to kill myself. I’ll figure a way out of this. I got too many people depending on me.”

“You keep telling yourself that when he burns every memory away from your brain. He will own you in the end, Jensen. It’s only a question of when.”

+++++++

Jensen found Michael’s words resonating in his head as two Overlords dragged him from the prison. He knew the best hindrance was to drop his weight completely, making his body heavier with the pull of gravity. Struggling would only make his weight lighter and therefore easier to carry. However, he underestimated the brute strength of the Overlords as they swiftly moved him from his cell to the main hall. 

As the guards were dragging him into an opulently decorated and spacious room, he saw stunningly beautiful naked women kneeling by Overlords’ feet. Each woman had a thin pale collar with a chain attached to an alien. 

“Shit, I’m going to be chained like some goddamn dog,” Jensen muttered to himself. As panic set in he began to struggle, jerking hard at the firm hold the aliens had on his body. 

The two Overlords dragged him in front a throne and deposited him on the floor. He fell, landing on his hands and knees. He still refused to look up, afraid that he would meet the unforgettable blue green-eyes that had haunted his dreams for the past few days. He could feel blood rushing to his face, his heart beating loudly in his ears, but he still refused to look up, determined not to be the one that broke the tension in the air. 

“The sight of you on your hands and knees whets my appetite. But I want to see those beautiful green eyes. Look up for me, Rakastaja,” Jared ordered. 

Jensen curled his fingers into his hand. He wanted to smash his fist at Jared’s face in retaliation for treating him like a pet but he remembered the excruciating pain the last time he tried to touch the Overlord. He closed his eyes and leaned back on knees with his faced lowered to the floor. He knew he was disobeying a direct order but he wanted to deny the shiver of excitement he felt in Jared’s presence. 

He was still surprised to feel strong firm fingers gripping his chin upward. He kept his eyes closed when he felt his body being prompted to stand. Warm fingers began caressing his face as he unconsciously leaned into the touch. Suddenly, his shirt was ripped opened and tossed from his body. Jensen’s bright green eyes whipped opened with alarm. His eyes immediately looked toward the coldly handsome face of Jared. He began to shiver from the chill air on his exposed chest. He could sense the stares of a multitude of curious eyes raking over his bare form. 

The Overlord moved his hand down from Jensen’s chin to his freckled chest. He ran his fingers lightly over Jensen’s left nipple. A curl of desire swept through Jensen’s body as his cock hardened with arousal at Jared’s teasing touch. Jensen flushed red with embarrassment. He was ashamed of his body’s wanton reaction to the evil bastard that held him captive. 

Jensen fought his body’s lustful reactions, confused with his own arousal. He never felt attraction from another man before yet he felt a strong compelling force for Jared. A cloud of desire flogged his mind as his body began to ache for Jared’s touch. The powerful Overlord slipped his other hand lower and began rubbing the rebel leader’s cock against his black cargo pants. A gasp of pleasure slipped past Jensen’s lips as he could feel a bead of pre-cum leaking from his slit; wetting the black fabric against his groin area. 

“You are very responsive to my touch,” Jared rumbled with satisfaction in his voice. 

Jensen flinched his body backwards at the Overlord’s words. The mindspell he was in was broken as panic and anxiety spread through him, his mind screaming for him to run. He swung around to run, but before he could take another step, strong powerful arms wrapped around his body. He instantly knew it was Jared and he struggled harder to free himself, with adrenaline pumping through his veins. Despite his twisting and squirming, Jared held him easily. The Overlord placed one massive hand against Jensen’s chest, directly above his left nipple. A flaming hot sensation burned into Jensen where his palm was placed. 

Jensen screamed in pain, his knees buckling with the agony. The Overlord kept him trapped in his arms, his back pressed tightly to Jared’s chest. Jensen could feel the hard arousal of the Overlord against his ass. The excruciating pain gave way to a soothing sensation and the pain abated. Jensen became more aware of his surroundings. He flushed with embarrassment at the hundreds of eyes staring at him. He was even more mortified when he realized that Jared had loosened his pants and pushed them down past his thighs, exposing him to everyone in the hall. The Overlord was publicly fondling Jensen’s naked flesh. 

 

Instead of feeling disgusted and degraded at Jared’s action, Jensen could feel himself harden with the Overlord’s talented touch. It didn’t make sense but each touch, every stroke calmed his fury. The impulse to fight dimmed until eventually it was drowned out by his own reluctant moans of pleasure. Jared had begun thrusting his hard flesh against Jensen’s ass, driving Jensen to want more but not knowing what he was asking for. 

“Come for me, Rakastaja.” Jared said against Jensen’s ear. 

And with a whimper, the human rebel leader spilled ropes of come all over his stomach, chest, and Jared’s hand. The Overlord released him, and he slumped down to his knees, his face hidden against Jared’s muscular thigh with his black cargo pants still opened and dangle down his thighs.

Jensen was in too much of daze to hear the shocked gasps from the audience. Although his beautiful face was hidden from their scrutinizing eyes, they could clearly see the House sigil that their leader had burned into Jensen’s freckled chest. Uneasiness and uncertainty swept through the horde for they realized that Jensen was not going to be some simple slave. No slave or sivuvaimo had ever had the honor of being branded, or so publically claimed by Jared before. 

“He is mine. Touch him and you will die,” Jared proclaimed. His blue-green eyes darkened with menace and promised retribution for anyone daring to challenge his claim. Not one soul stirred in silent hall. 

+++++++

Author’s Note 1: My pocket full of miracles is my lovely beta, anniespinkhouse. I am always so dumbfounded how this very talent writer even has time to be my beta yet alone read my work! Seriously people have you read any of her stories? She’s incredible! 

Author’s Note 2: I honestly don’t know if there will be another snapshot. I envision telling this story in snapshots, which would allow me to work on other stories but let me play in this world when I need a break from a current fic that I’m working on case in point with The Dragon Prince. After that story is wrapped, I have another story I plan to start. So continuation with this story……..

Author’s Note 3: If there is a lot of interest, I may continue on. So without further aduo, if you are interested, please comment. If not, thanks for reading!!


End file.
